Feelings hidden in the Mist
by Hikaru-Diamond
Summary: Few days passed since the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, Tsuna began to worry about his Guardian of the Mist. Why the strange behavior of Chrome while taking Tsuna to have a walk? This is a 2796 (Tsuna x Chrome) fanfic. :)


**/Hello everyone, please enjoy this one-shot dedicated to my favorite shipping of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 2796 (Tsuna x Chrome) dedicated to the fans who also like the idea of Tsuna and Chrome as couple. Well, here I go:**

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! One-shot: Feelings hidden in the mist_

Time has passed since the Representative Battle of the Rainbow events and peaceful days has finally returned to Namimori. Except for one single person living there: the boy who will become in the boss of the greatest family in the mafia: Vongola Family. His orange-colored eyes are able to see through every living being by using his "_Hyper Intuition_"

This particular boy is now late to school, almost like always since the peace returned. He only got to eat a toast in the middle of the way. He could saw far at the distance a familiar teenager, with the clear silver hair and crystal clear eyes, his best friend and also Right-hand man –"Good morning, Tenth!"-

-"Ah, Gokudera-kun, Good morning"- Greeted the boy, his name: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short.

-"Yo! Tsuna!"- Another familiar person was also arriving to where Tsuna and Gokudera, who was looking rather annoying with the presence of this one in particular: Yamamoto Takeshi.

-"Yamamto, good morning"- greeted the boss. After that, they heard the yells of someone who was running away from a dog who was chasing him because of his sandwich: it was Cozato Enma, the boss of the Simon Family, the ones who were closest to Vongola Primo, and also his best friend who is alike.

-"Tsuna! Run away!"- Just when the he brought the dog where Tsuna was, he also began to run. These two were known because of one thing: they are the no-good persons in the whole Namimori Middle. Yet, they are the soon-to-be bosses of the strongest families of the mafia world.

* * *

Arriving to school, they were exhausted because of that dog, but their problems just got worse when someone with the eyes of the devil and the will of a monster appeared –"What are you up you two?"- He asked with a cold and severe voice. He's known as the strongest of the Guardians of the Sky: Hibari Kyoya.

-"Hiiiii! Hi-Hibari-san!"-

-"If you two try to do something suspicious inside of Namimori Middle, I'll bite you two to death!"- With this the no-good duo became scared and tried to evade the independent Guardian of the Cloud.

Then Tsuna arrived to his usual classroom along with his male Guardians and his best friend. Only one of the Guardians was not at the place till now. Then he saw one of his most precious friends: Sasagawa Kyoko. But something was off with Tsuna during these days. He now doubted about his feeling toward Kyoko. His mind was absent of that thinking because of another of his Guardians, we're talking about the Guardian of the Mist: Chrome Dokuro.

Chrome is a girl who long ago was about to die in an accident due to her loss of internal organs, but he was saved by a man who holds a plan on taking down the Mafia and world domination: Rokudo Mukuro. A man who has almost no feelings towards anyone, something that makes him an unmatchable illusionist, yet he has some unique hairstyle (Pineapple style). But time passed and Chrome discovered the real intentions of Mukuro: he was planning on using her to release him from the Vindicare Prison, but Chrome didn't care about it and continued to be the link between Mukuro and the real world, yet with limited powers. Once Mukuro was released from the Vindicare Prison, he expelled Chrome from Kokuyo Land and sent her to Namimori Middle. Since that day, Chrome strength herself to power up her Dying Will to create her own organs by using her illusions and so she became completely separated from Mukuro and started to be, finally, being a single person to the world.

But during these days, Tsuna has only been thinking of Chrome and what will be of her, he was having that really busy from any other activities. But even if he was concentrated or not, he was still no-good Tsuna. (Sadly true) Only then, a shorty person entered the classroom, it has the appearance of an infant, of course, he IS an infant. Tsuna obviously was going to recognize the person in front of him: it is his Tutor Hitman: -"Reborn!? What are you-!? Ouch!"- he then was, like always, kicked away by his own home tutor.

-"Chao-su, everyone"- He greeted with his usual 'Chao-su'. –"I'm one of the most recognized educators from all around the world, Reborn. From now on I'll be working as your homeroom professor. So please, take seat"-

(What does he has in mind? I'm scared to just think about it!) Was Tsuna's thinking right now.

The expressions of his friends haven't changed at all with Reborn disguised as a professor of Math, who proceed to announce something: -"Before I start giving classes, is here someone with the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi?"-

-"Ah! No-good-Tsuna!"- Tsuna shivered –"It's this one"- The student pointed to Tsuna, then almost everyone laughed at him, except for his true friends, his Guardians, Kyoko, Enma and Shitt P., one of the Guardians of the Enma.

-"You idiot, don't try to disrespect the Tenth!"- Gokudera threated the student who laughed at Tsuna by using his beloved bombs.

-"Now, now, Gokudera, they won't do it again"- Yamamoto, as calm as always, tried to keep Gokudera off his bombs, again.

-"Shut up, baseball idiot!"- Gokudera, since the moment he met Yamamoto, never tried to get along with him. Only in the moments where the family was in danger, both of them were able to cooperate with each other.

-"They sure are the unique gang."- Said the professor Reborn –"Anyways, Tsuna, they are looking for you in front of the main gate, someone who wants to talk to you"-

-"T-to me? But who…? Ouch!"- Kicked again, this time outside the classroom.

-"Don't ask, just go!"- Then Reborn whispered something to Tsuna –"This is for the sake of the family, you get it?"- Tsuna didn't understand the meaning of that until he arrived to the main gate, where someone who Tsuna knew was there. His Guardian of the Mist: Chrome Dokuro.

-"Chrome, What you are doing here?"- It wasn't too long since she was kicked away from Kokuyo Land and then arrived here as a transferred student. Tsuna was worried about that, and maybe that was exactly what Reborn wanted him to do. Just like a boss, he has to understand the feelings of every member of his family, but until now, Tsuna doesn't wanted to be the boss of the Vongola. But he has something to do, not as a boss, but as her friend.

-"Boss, good morning…"- Chrome greeted her _bossu _(Chrome always calls him as "Boss"), but Tsuna knew that something was off with Chrome. She has something in her mind, his _Super Intuition_ was telling him that.

-"Are you ok, Chrome? You don't look like yourself today"- Tsuna said trying to get to the main point of this reunion, but of course, in any way he was trying to help her.

-"B-Boss, let's ditch class for today!"- Tsuna was now surprised, Chrome is ditching classes! This is something serious, he thought.

-"Ch-Chrome!"- He said –"What are you talking about!?"- (This is getting on my nerves…)

-"Please, Boss!"- She begged –"I-I-I have to… t-t-to tell you something!"-

-"Huh?"- Tsuna was now curious, but if this is something to help her, he was going to do everything for her. After all, all of his Guardians were on his aid whenever he needed them. –"O-Ok. If that's what you want, then I'll go"-

Chrome was now giving the biggest smile Tsuna has ever seen on her –"Thank you, Boss!"- She was looking very cute, now that Tsuna was looking closer. She then took his arm and began to run away from the school. Luckily of them, not even Hibari was wandering around the area.

* * *

They arrived the shopping district, a lot of people gathered there, hanging out with their families or buying the goods for the house. Tsuna was still curious about Chrome's words, but he wanted to know the meaning of them.

And speaking of Chrome, it seems like if she was looking for something or somewhere to go with her _bossu_. She then found the Game Center open. She took him there and started to play various games inside.

Tsuna then wondered when is she going to tell him what she wanted to, since the only words he heard from her was "let's try this game", or "how about this one, boss?". But he knew that he had to be patient, the time will come to know the truth. Still, he was getting worried that the others were worried or suspecting about the ditching. Knowing Gokudera, Tsuna pictured him in an implacable quest, with the only objective of finding Tsuna.

Sometime later, Tsuna began to felt less anxious about this. He then began to enjoy his time with Chrome, who was also feeling happy to be with her _bossu_. Especially when they found one of those places to take photos to themselves.

**/A.N: Sorry guys, I don't know the name of those *Teardrop while smiling***

It was when they knew that they actually spent almost the whole School time outside, if they returned they might just get in trouble, so they decided to take a detour.

* * *

The walk back to home was really pleasant, it looked like if both of them were now more open to each other, Tsuna finally understood part of the feelings of Chrome, since she was now separated from Mukuro's will, he knew that, since being away of that man, she wanted to be free and to spent as much time as possible with everyone, starting with Tsuna, who she was still holding his arm. Tsuna now felt calm and relaxed when Chrome was clinging to him.

But the peaceful conversation ended when they found on their way a bunch of bad guys and criminals, they were like six of them. One of them, the tough one, approached the Tsuna and Chrome. –"Hmmm, what do we got here? Isn't this one a cute girl?"- He was about to take Chrome away, it would have resulted if it wasn't because of Tsuna interfering with him, but even so, he was scared of them.

-"P-Please excuse us"- Then they began to walk away from them, but they got surrounded by the hooligans.

-"Are you trying to defying us? Just who do you think you are?"-

-"Both of them are from Namimori Middle, just a bunch of kiddos."-

-"Yeah, this one's easy guys!"-

-"Go n' get the girl, just take down the little runt!"-

Then they tried to force their way through them. Tsuna knew that Chrome was fully capable of using her illusions to deceive them, but he didn't want her to do that. If they just run away they'll be chased down and possibly something bad might happen to Chrome, and he won't stand to see that. It was in that moment, those moments when he has to protect something precious to him, when Tsuna started to feel his Dying Will power.

It was his Hyper Mode, the revelation of Tsuna's Dying Will and the source of his power coming from the blood of the Vongola. With his gauntlets full of the Flames of Sky, weapons which once belonged to Vongola Primo, started to intimidate the gangsters –"You guys better get away… I don't want to hurt somebody"-

-"W-what's with this guy!?"-

-"If you're trying to do some lame trick on us, then we won't be very nice to you two!"-

Then, the gangsters began to attack, but they were nothing to Tsuna in Hyper Mode, only using the 2% of his power. But it was when one of the criminals took control over Chrome and started to threat Tsuna.

-"Hey you bastard!"- Tsuna then looked that way, and found out Chrome as a hostage –"if you try something else, she will receive the worst!"- he then showed a gun aiming to Chrome's head.

What a big mistake for him, now Tsuna was really mad. He used his speed to get near the man and punched his face using not the 2% but the 15%. As a result, Tsuna broke the nose of the gangster, who was yelling in pain. He didn't even have a chance to fire the gun, which was destroyed by Tsuna's flames. Every bad guy around Tsuna and Chrome saw that and began to run away, never ever trying to get close to the Vongola soon-to-be boss.

Tsuna's Hyper Mode was dispelled and then he looked back to Chrome –"Are you ok, Chrome?"- The girl was surprised by what happened back then, she intended to use her illusions to escape from the people, but it was his bossu the one who saved the day.

-"Boss…"- They both glared at each other for a few seconds –"Boss!"- Just until Chrome hugged Tsuna very tightly.

-"Chrome"- Tsuna hugged back his Guardian, whom this time was guarded from Tsuna. –"By the way, you haven't told me about what you wanted to tell me this morning"-

Chrome suddenly remembered that. Tsuna knew that there was more about Chrome to tell him. –"Boss… I… well…"- Tsuna noticed that Chrome's face was blushing, it looked very cute –"I… wanted to thank you about everything, every time I passed with you, you always tried to protect me and the others."- He do remember those moments, in the events in the Future, in the Inheritance Ceremony events and the Representative Battle of the Rainbow. Tsuna had always been there for Chrome. –"I… actually wanted to be… something to you…"-

-"Something?"- That one caught Tsuna. He was suspicious about this, but he was excited in the inside, he didn't know why yet.

-"Yes… Boss…"- She gulped, but then she decided to do what she wanted since the beginning. She kissed Tsuna, but this time, she kissed him on the lips. Tsuna was a little bit shocked about it, but he then felt relaxed and then kissed back her.

He remembers the first time she kissed Tsuna, but at that time the kiss was unexpected to him and his Guardians of the Storm and Rain. But this time was something pleasant to him. They broke the kiss, then Tsuna asked her –"Chrome…so this is what you wanted to tell me? Hehe, somehow I knew it, yet I waited to know the truth"-

-"Yes, boss"- She said while hugging tightly to Tsuna –"I don't know where should I go, I've been lost since that time. But, now, I find myself by your side. Wanting to be more than a Guardian to you… !"- Chrome's words where cut by Tsuna's index finger, touching her lips.

-"As I told you, I already knew from the beginning, but, you know? Since some time ago, I had those feelings towards you. But in the end I was too slow to see them"- After that both of them laughed –"Chrome… will you be… my girl?"- Tsuna was blushing, and after hearing those words, Chrome was blushing as well. There was an only answer to that question

-"Yes!"- She said –"I'd love to be yours, boss, no… Tsuna…-kun"- After that they returned to the kisses. Who would have thought that the Boss and the Guardian could make a pretty couple? Those feelings hidden in the mist…

* * *

**Hope you like it, feel free to review ;)**


End file.
